Kisses Make Everything Better
by Twinnet
Summary: I heard that kisses make everything better, soo..." She was blushing like there was no tomorrow. "Would you...kiss..me?" SasuSaku


**A/N**: And of course a plot bunny just had to stab me (how evil of them) after I wrote 'Birthday Boy' and I came up with this. Enjoy. Also, this story will revolve around Sasuke and Sakura when they were like 8 years old? I guess you could say?...

**Disclaimer**: Once I persuade Kishi-sama to hand them over…Mwahahahaha!!

* * *

-§-

"Sasuke, dear!" His mother called out from the kitchen. "We're going to make a visit to the Haruno's today because I heard that their daughter had fallen very ill."

Soft footsteps resounded in the hallway and made their destination to the owner's voice. "Okaa-san?" The figure that had her back facing him turned around and ushered him to the table to eat the already served breakfast that was laid out on the table. With a snap of the chopsticks, he mumbled, "Itadakimasu."  
After his first bite, he asked, "Why are we going to the Haruno's? And where is Otou-san and Nii-san?" Mikoto who was currently washing the dishes, replied over her shoulder, "We're going to the Haruno's because their daughter has fallen ill and as for your otou-san and Itachi, your otou-san is out at a meeting today and Itachi's doing an important mission." And to think that he was going to ask nii-san to help him with his shuriken training!

With an annoyed sigh exhaling from his mouth, he got up and started walking down the hall, making his way to his room. "Get dressed quickly okay? We're going to go in about 15 minutes." He made a grunt before completely disappearing in the hallway.

Re-emerging in clean clothes, he walked out of his room, hearing his mother calling for him. "Sasuke, hurry up!" He picked up his pace, afraid she would get mad last time. You didn't want to face the wrath of Mikoto when her patience was very thin. Oh, the horror!

When Sasuke appeared next to his mother, Mikoto picked up a bag from the counter and handed it to her son to hold. Staring blankly at it, he felt his bottom being pushed and out the door.

Sighing to himself, he slid his mother's hand into his and off they went to visit a very ill Sakura.

-§-

Sakura Haruno coughed and sneezed, while grabbing a tissue from her bedside table. Sniffling, she crawled back under the covers and heaved a sigh.

"Sakura, honey? You okay?" Her mother said while opening her door, only to see her poor daughter hidden underneath the sheets, besides the fact her whole room was practically littered with crumpled up tissues. Placing both hands on her cheeks, she said, "Oh dear…"

Walking closer to the bed and sitting on the edge of it, she patted the lump that she probably guessed was her head. "Sweetheart? Come out of the covers please." She ordered softly.

Slowly, the top of the covers were being lifted down to reveal pale pink, tousled hair; sore, red eyes, but still retained their natural shade of emerald; a wrinkled tissue in her left nostril; and rosy cheeks.

Lightly brushing her daughters bangs away from her forehead, she frowned a bit. "Hmm, you're burning up a little bit. Hold on, I'll be right back." While her mother was in her bathroom, Sakura turned her head towards the window, watching in awe as she saw a mother bird feeding its babies. When she heard her mother coming out, she averted her eyes to the ceiling.

The she felt a wet sensation on her warm forehead. "That should help a bit." She heard her mother say. "Why'd you come in here?" Sakura asked her mother, her voice all stuffy.

She chuckled a little and placed her hands in her lap. "Can't a mother check on her own sick daughter?"

Sakura shrugged. "Well, the real reason why I came in here was because the Uchiha's are on their way here. They're just coming over for awhile, to make sure you feel better."

"Oh." Sakura said. That was all she could say too.

"Mrs. Uchiha is bringing her son, Sasuke was it, over. It's just them Sakura." Her heart alone beat a little faster at the mere mention of his name. That meant _he_ was coming over. To her house!

"I gotta get downstairs now, so," She took her daughter's hand, stroking it. "Call me if you need me, okay?" Kissing her daughter on the cheek, she left the room.

She groaned aloud at the thought of her crush coming over. She didn't even look decent enough! Well, doesn't matter anyways. He'll probably ignore her again, like always. She huffed and buried her face deeper into her pillow.

-§-

Mikoto knocked on their door and stepped back. Sasuke looked at their apartment with a blank face, only to revert his attention when the door swung open. "Ah, Mikoto!" Mrs. Haruno enveloped her in a hug, in which my mother returned. "Come in, come in!" She ushered both of them with Sasuke standing behind his mother, clutching her leg.

With the door shut, my mother hugged her again. "Oh Mae! It's been such a long time, hasn't it?" Mae nodded. It wasn't until she noticed Sasuke did she say it out loud. "Mikoto, is this your son? He's adorable!" She pulled him out of his hiding spot and introduced him. "Yes, this is Sasuke. My youngest son. Say hi to Mrs. Haruno, Sasuke."

Sasuke said nothing at first, immediately wanting to hide behind something. "Aww, he's shy! My, that is too adorable!" She pinched his cheeks.

He was being tortured.

They both laughed and he noticed the gift in his hand still. Sasuke gave it to her in arm's length and Mrs. Haruno took it. "Aww, he even got me a gift!"

"I know!"Mikoto replied.

Taking the contents out of the bag, Mae "Aw'd" and "Ooh'd".

"And this is for your daughter, Sakura." He heard his mother say. "I hope she's feeling alright. Poor thing."

"Thanks for your concern, Mikoto. I mean, I'm all alone with my husband at a mission right now, which means I'm the only one here to take care of Sakura."

Next thing Saskue knew, he heard his name being called and felt something soft and furry in his hands. "Sasuke, dear, why don't you visit Sakura and say hi to her. Oh, and give that teddy bear to her, okay?" He didn't even have a chance to respond before he felt his bottom being pushed…again to the stairs.

Having no choice but to follow mom's orders, Sasuke sighed, with the soft, furry thing in his hand.

-§-

Since Sasuke wasn't given a sense of direction to where her room was, he just started roaming the halls. Well, it couldn't be that hard to find her room.

_Achoo!_

He guessed he was right. Striding to the door a little on the left, he carefully knocked on the door with his tiny fist. "Come in." The voice was soft and muffled, save from the fact it was probably stuffy too.

Twisting the knob, Saske went in to find her whole room. Pink.

Pink carpet; pink bed sheets clashed with red and whites; pink walls; it was just littered everywhere with the color…pink.

Also noting the fact that surrounding the sides of her bed were used and wrinkled up tissues.

Ew.

Walking gracefully to her bedside, he slowly tapped the figure under the sheets. The figure giggled and then clutched the sheets tighter to her. Raising a curious eyebrow, he tapped the figure again, in the same spot. A short burst of giggles were let out again, this time saying, "Stop it!" In a whiny voice.

The sheets were suddenly brought down, resulting in the girl widening her eyes and gasping, then just as she brought the sheets down, pulled them back up and over her head. Sasuke just blinked at what happened just a second ago. Was she **afraid** of **him**?

Not knowing what do to, he finally realized about the teddy bear in his hand. "Sakura?" He was completely sure that was her name. It seemed as if the figure had frozen, seeing as how the sheets didn't rise and fall. Slowly, as if hesitantly, the sheets were being lowered, only to reveal the top of her pink hair and emerald eyes. _'The name suits her,'_ he thought as he saw the part of her face that wasn't hidden under the sheets.

He shoved the teddy bear in her face and said, "Here. It's for you." She flinched a bit, but then cautiously took the white teddy bear in her arms and clutched it to her chest. Which resulted in the sheets being lowered, revealing her face. Sakura's face turned into the most reddest shade possible and Sasuke just raised an eyebrow at her actions. "U-umm…" She looked down, feeling very intimidated by her crush. 

"W-why are you here?" Sakura tried to hold back a sneeze, but failed miserably. Crumpling up the tissue, she threw it carelessly on the floor. "I was told to come by here and visit you." Sasuke stated simply.

"O-oh…" Was all she could say. Well, this was awkward. I mean, this didn't happen every day when Uchiha Sasuke came to visit you.

Sasuke didn't want to be here, but it was better than going back downstairs to be tortured by Mrs. Haruno. How embarrassing. Deciding to initiate conversation first, he asked, "How'd you get sick?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't know really. I think it's because I was out in the rain, when it was raining a few days ago." She said, surprised that she didn't actually stutter that time.

"Oh."

Just then, a great idea popped up in Sakura's mind. "S-sasuke-kun, I heard that kisses make everything better soo…," At this rate, she was looking down, blushing like there was no tomorrow. "You wouldn't mind…kissing..me?" She asked, rather meekly.

"Kiss you?" He said, taking the news shocking.

Sakura just nodded.

"Um, okay…" He sat on the edge of her bed, bracing his arms on either side of her, puckering his lips. Sakura did the same as well.

They were so close, just one more inch.

"Ow!" Sakura leaned back, rubbing her forehead. She noticed that Sasuke was also rubbing his forehead too. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. Let's just try it again." He said sighing and started leaning in again. Sakura leaned in also.

This time it was perfect, without any bumps. Thank goodness.

It was just a simple peck, more like their lips were just mashed together, staying there. When they broke apart, Sasuke heard his name being called from downstairs.

He saw her face fell and decided to give her one last kiss. Her eyes widened and looked up at him. He smiled and wished her a get well soon, before heading out her door. Sakura smiled and touched her lips that were still tingling. Oh, she couldn't wait to tell Ino!

-

"So, how was it? Did you talk to Sakura?" His mother asked him, as they were heading home. "Yeah, it was great." And he smiled the whole time.

-§-

The next day, Sasuke fell ill and it was Sakura's turn to visit.

-§-

* * *


End file.
